


One Buck

by ShadowsintheClouds



Series: Short Marvel Fics and gifts [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Civil War Team Iron Man, DO NOT COPY, Inappropriate Jokes, M/M, Not Clint Barton Friendly, People are Assholes, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Relationship, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, not team Cap friendly, not wanda maximoff friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsintheClouds/pseuds/ShadowsintheClouds
Summary: With the rogues returned to the compound, life hasn't exactly been easy for some of the Avengers. None more than Tony Stark and Bucky Barnes. One inappropriate joke very quickly spirals into so much more. But neither Tony nor Bucky are complaining. Well, they are, but not really.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Short Marvel Fics and gifts [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1173833
Comments: 12
Kudos: 494
Collections: Winteriron all the time





	One Buck

**Author's Note:**

> Angsty one-shot incoming. Don’t say I didn’t warn you. Yes, I’m ignoring canon. Do I care? No. I’m taking this idea that I’ve seen in a few TikToks and I’m running with it. Happy reading. -Shadows. 

Despite the fact that Tony had worked tirelessly to get the Rogue Avengers pardoned and back in the US on probation, they still blamed Tony got everything that went wrong during the so-called “Civil War”. Well, not all of them. Bucky didn’t blame Tony. The way he saw it, Tony had every right to be angry at him for killing his parents and at Steve for lying. Any reasonable person would have acted out after finding out that particular piece of information.

So no, Bucky didn’t blame him. But everyone else sure did.

It always made Bucky feel uncomfortable how the others who weren’t in Tony’s inner circle always said horrible things about him behind his back. Even Natasha, who was on his team and signed the accords, said horrible things. Bucky just didn’t get it. Sure, the accords had flaws but they were being fixed now that they’d all signed. Bucky had taken the time to read them while he was in Wakanda getting the trigger words removed. Tony had supplied the tech to get rid of them and Princess Shuri had helped him use it.

Bucky didn’t understand where any of this hate came from. Tony got them pardons, got them home, gave them a roof over their heads and food in their bellies. He made them new gear and all he got was ridicule and slander by the people who were supposed to be his team. It was no wonder that they rarely saw him in the communal area. Maybe only a few times a week when he genius emerged from his lair for food.

Maybe some of the hate came from the Ultron incident? James had read the reports and seen the footage. He knew that it wasn’t 100% Tony’s fault. He knew the scepter had a huge role to play in actually getting the unfinished AI up and running. Some days Bucky felt like he was the only one to actually read Tony’s report. Plus there was that whole thing with Maximoff. She hated Tony because she thought that he killed her parents. He didn’t, it was Stane who sold the fake bomb and HYDRA who fired it but she didn’t believe that.

To be honest Bucky didn’t trust her at all. She volunteered for HYDRA knowing that they were HYDRA. He’d seen her torture people back before he finally got free during Project Insight. Bucky didn’t like being in the same room as the witch and he honestly didn’t know why the others trusted her. So, if she was in the room, Bucky would leave as soon as he could. She wasn’t safe to be around.

Back but to his observations on Tony.

Bucky hated how everyone treated the man. More than once he’d caught Tony trying to bring himself out of a panic attack in the middle of the night in the halls. He wanted so badly to help but he wasn’t sure if it would be appreciated. He’d killed the man’s mother after all. Bucky knew that Tony wasn’t mad about him killing Howard Stark. From the little bit Tony had divulged in a short conversation they’d managed to have alone, Bucky quickly figured out that Howard Stark was a piece of shit who should never have become a parent.

But Maria Stark? She was Tony Mamma. She taught him Italian and piano. She’s cleaned his cuts and burns after Howard got too rough. She deserved better and Bucky felt horrible for taking her away from Tony.

The only reason Bucky even knew anything about Tony’s Mamma was that he’d caught the man in a moment of vulnerability.

So, needless to say, things were tense around the compound when it came to Tony and the others. And you know what wasn’t helping either Tony or Bucky? The fact that some of the others were making really inappropriate jokes. And not inappropriate as in dirty. Inappropriate as in the situation absolutely did not call for it and they made Tony and Bucky feel absolutely horrible. 

“How much did it cost to kill Stark’s parents?” joked Clint as the reformed rogues sat around in the main living room. Bucky shifted around uncomfortable. He didn’t like where this was going. 

“One Buck.”

Pretty much everyone burst out laughing and Bucky felt like either punching something or curling up in a dark corner. He was undecided. He also felt like throwing up because Steve was just letting this all happen. It made him feel sick.

But not as sick as Tony felt hearing everyone laugh about his dead Mamma.

He’d finally emerged from his lab after a 72-hour binge in dire need of food that wasn’t one of DUM-E’s smoothies. All he wanted was something to eat and a nap and he just had to hear everyone laughing at him. He ended up dropping the plate he was holding because his hands were shaking in anger and anxiety. It shattered across the floor and everyone’s eyes turned to him. Tony’s met Bucky’s for a second and both of their emotions were reflected in the others.

Tony very quickly high tailed it out of the room to go back and hide in his lab. He wasn’t sure how much more of this treatment he could take. Everyone had their limits and Tony had reached his years ago. He just needed a god damn break.

Meanwhile, Bucky had also hit the end of his rope. Not only was the joke at his and Tony’s expense, but it absolutely crossed a line that should not have been crossed. Bucky had had enough. He sat around and dealt with all in silence for too long. So, Bucky stood up and turned to the group of Avengers who showed absolutely no guilt for what they had just said. 

“You guys are assholes.” Snapped Bucky.

He didn’t even give anyone a chance to reply before he was storming out of the room in the same direction Tony had went. His hands were shaking just as hard as Tony’s were and he hated it.

Bucky found Tony sitting in the corner near the elevator. His hands were still shaking and he was taking deep breaths. Bucky parked himself right beside him and did the same. Neither said anything for a long time. They both just needed to get their baring’s after what had happened. Neither should have had to be dealing with all this bullshit and yet here they were, sitting on the floor after being verbally bashed by a teammate. 

“I don’t like them.” Grumbled Bucky as he balled his hands into fists.

“Even Cap?” asked Tony, his voice still a little shaky.

“He’s not stopping it and it’s fucking with both of us. I’m sick of it. It’s not hard to act like decent fucking people.”

“Wanna… wanna go down to my lab and order some food and watch a bad movie?” asked Tony after another stretch of silence.

“I like food.” Was all Bucky said as the two got up off the floor with creaky knees and made their way down to the lab. 

Little did they know that that invitation would be the start of something amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Controversial opinion. I’m not excited for WandaVision. If you couldn’t tell by any of my fics, I don’t like Wanda. She never really redeemed herself for her actions and her motives as a villain were like so many others with her unjust hatred of Tony Stark. I did the math. For it to have been a Stark bomb that blew up her house it would have had to have happened before the events of Iron Man in 2008. So, by that logic, we can safely assume that the bomb was sold by Stane under the table. But I digress. So, am I excited for WandaVision? No. Only really for Monica Rambeau and Darcy. Will I watch it? Yes, but only because it leads into the new Doctor Strange. I’m hoping they revert her back to villain status. Wanda makes a much more interesting villain than she does a hero. 


End file.
